Sloan's Anatomy
by Kimberly Torres-Sloan
Summary: Follow the life of Kim and Mark and their kids. Told through the eyes of the kids. Pairings; Addison/Pete, Mallie, MerDer


**Hey readers! Addison here, this is the sequel to Green's Anatomy. Kim and Mark's kids are teenagers now. Benjamin is eighteen, Lizzie is sixteen, Riley is fifteen, Matthew is thirteen, and the triplets(Trenton Liam, Zeke) are eleven. Callie and George's kids are Peter and Lily are seventeen and Ethan is eleven. Addison and Pete's oldest triplets Chelsea, Piper, and Zachary are sixteen. And the youngest triplets; Courtney, Andrew, and Ryan are fourteen. Meredith and Derek have Sarah who is fifteen, Bradley who is twelve, and Ashlyn in nine.**

February 3rd, Lizzie's view

I shut off the engine on my car and climbed out of the car. I walked into the party and found Jason in the corner drinking beer and laughing with his friends. Jason grinned when he saw me and popped open a beef for me. I smiled and took it. I climbed on to his lap and tipped the bottle back. Jason and I spent every Friday night the same way, drinking beer and hanging out with friends. Sometimes I brought Riley along. She loved it. Tonight she was spending the night with Sarah. Jason and I went for a walk about two hours and four beers later. We were going to walk down to the river a few blocks south of the party. Once we got to the bridge that went over the river we stopped and leaned against the railing. I smiled at Jason when our eyes locked. He smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes.

"I'm ready Liz." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Sex." Jason told me eagerly. I shook my head.

"I'm not." I told him. He rolled his eyes and yanked me in close to his body with his arm. "Ow Jason stop. I'm not ready." I said trying to wriggle free. Jason tightened his grip.

"Don't you get it Liz? I'm ready, so we're doing this regardless of if you like it or not." He hissed in my ear and dragged me under the bridge by the waters edge. He pushed me down into the dirt and stepped on my wrists so I couldn't wiggle free. Then he unbuckled his pants and took them off. He got down next to me on his hands and knees and pulled my mini skirt off. He whacked me on the head and everything went black.

Zachary's view

Luke and I walked lazily along the river bank with a flashlight. Our youth director had us on a scavenger hunt. We were looking for a dead fish on shore. What we found was not on the list. There under the bridge was Lizzie Sloan. Unconscious, naked, and bleeding. I pulled out my cell phone and called 911 and then my mom. She answered on the second ring.

"Zach, aren't you on a scavenger hunt?" Mom asked.

"Mom I need you to meet me at the ER. I found Lizzie unconscious under the bridge by the river, I think she's been rapped. I already called 911. Hold on she's waking up." I told mom.

Lizzie's view

I opened my eyes and it hurt everywhere. It was dark and I couldn't remember where I was. I did know that Zachary and some other boy was staring at me. Zachary was on the phone with someone. I noticed I was naked and immediately grabbed for my skirt. I went to pull it on but it hurt so much. I closed my eyes and finally pulled it on. I realized suddenly that I was freezing. Zachary knelt down next to me.

"Lizzie, I've got Addison on the phone. Can you talk to her?" He asked. I nodded shakily and he handed me the phone.

"Lizzie sweetie are you there?" Aunt Addison asked.

"Yes." I whispered quietly.

"Baby girl, I need you to tell me what happened if you can. So when the ambulance comes to get you and they bring you to me I can help you." Addison explained.

"Jason, he he raped me." I said between sobs.

"Okay sweetie, everything is going to be okay. We're going to fix you right up." Addison told me as the ambulance arrived. I handed Zachary the phone as the medics gingerly lifted me onto a gurney. The ride to the the hospital was a haze. Next thing I knew Addison was barking orders to nurses and interns as she wheeled me to a private exam room.

"Have you told my mom?" I asked wincing slightly when Addison examined my wrist. Addison shook her head.

"I told her you got beaten up but not raped. She's on her way. That's why I ran the rape kid already." Addison explained.

"Is my wrist broken?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"I think so, but Aunt Callie's going to take a look at it. Uncle Derek has to check your head too." Addison told me.

"Can I still have kids?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"He didn't do any damage. However he did take your virginity." Addison told me sadly. I rubbed my eyes with my good hand.

"I had this amazing dream of how losing my virginity would be and how great it would be. This wasn't it." I sobbed. Addison wrapped me into a hug.

"It's okay baby." She told me.

March 3rd

I sat up slowly in bed as to not aggravate my stomach further. I did not feel good at all. I rubbed my fingers along my casted arm and hand. The bulky blue cast was a un welcomed reminder of the night Jason stole my virginity. I had decided to tell mom he raped me last week and she ended up paying a visit to the judge who presided over our case to get him to serve more time. He ended up going from Juvenile to real jail. Mom hadn't let me leave the house alone since the accident which I didn't really mind. I was too afraid to leave. The only place I went alone was Aunt Addison's. I groaned and stood up from my bed. My stomach twisted up in knots and I ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up into the toilet. I felt my forehead with my uncasted hand. No fever. I groaned and flushed the toilet. I pulled myself slowly to my feet. I brushed my teeth and climbed into the shower. After a long shower I went downstairs still feeling nauseas. It was Saturday so I didn't have school. Mom was watching old surgeries and drinking wine. She looked up at me.

"Liz, you okay?" She asked. I shook my head. She slid over on the couch to make room for me. "Come here and tell me what's wrong sweetie." She gestured to me. I sat down next to her and cuddled in close. She ran her hand along my cast and then she began playing with my hair.

"I don't feel good mom. I threw up this morning." I complained. Mom felt my forehead.

"You aren't running a fever." She said puzzled. "Oh no, sweetie have you had your period recently?" She asked. I thought for a minute before shaking my head. I didn't see why that mattered and then it hit me. I was late.

"Oh God. Do you think I'm pregnant momma?" I asked looking up at her. Mom had this look of total sorrow and fear in her eyes.

"I don't know baby. But we need to have Aunt Addison runs some tests for sure." She told me. I nodded.

March 4th

I sat down on the exam table and let Aunt Addison draw some blood. While my blood tests were at the lab being processed she ran a physical exam. No one had said much since we'd gotten to the exam room. After Aunt Addison finished the exam and the blood tests still weren't back we sat around and talked about what to do if I was pregnant.

"You can get an abortion if you want sweetie." Mom told me.

"Or you can give it up for adoption." Addison suggested. I nodded and picked at my cast.

"I think I'll keep it. Or put it up for adoption, I can't abort it." I told them not looking up from my cast.

"But can we not talk about it right now?" I asked looking up at them. Addison and mom nodded.

Lilly's view

Benjamin kissed my ear and worked his way down to my breasts. I smiled.

"Ben, oh God. Ben." I moaned. Ben smiled. And moved his hands up my shirt. I let out another soft moan. "Wait, Ben. Wait, are you sure?" I asked putting my hands on his bare chest to hold him back. He smiled and nodded.

"Aren't you?" He asked. I thought for a minute before shaking my head.

"Not yet." I decided. Benjamin frowned but pulled back. He laid down next to me on the bed. We stared at the ceiling for a minute. Then I turned to him.

"Do you love me?" I asked. Benjamin turned to face me. He thought for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, actually I do. I love you Lily." He said smiling. I smiled and kissed him.

"Ben, I think I am ready." I decided. Benjamin smiled. He pulled a condom out of his pocket.

Piper's view

Peter pushed me up against the locker making out with me. He pulled me into the handicapped bathroom and pulled my cheerleading uniform off. I slipped off his football pants and the next thing I knew I was pulling my uniform back on. Peter and I had been having sex after every home game since the season began. He was the star quarterback and I was the cheer captain. We were the ideal couple. We were on top of the world. My brother Zach had found out about us a few weeks ago and he was pissed off. He was always the goody two shoes kid. Extremely involved in church and all that crap. Peter kissed me lightly on the lips and left the bathroom. I made sure my hair was flawless and then I left the bathroom. I went out to my car and headed home. Mom was sitting at the kitchen table when I got home.

"Where have you been? The game ended a while ago." Mom asked.

"With Peter." I told her and grabbed a juice from the fridge.

"Zachary told me." Mom said.

"What?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"What? You know very well what. You do not need to be sleeping with that boy you are only sixteen. You honestly didn't think that I noticed my birth control pills were missing?" Mom scolded.

"He loves me mom." I said annoyed.

"That boy is seventeen he doesn't know what love is!" Mom said.

"You don't know him!" I yelled.

"Do not take that tone with me young lady! You are grounded. Give me your phone and go to your room." She yelled. I fished my phone out of my pocket and threw it down on the table in front of her then I stormed off upstairs.

Lizzie's view

I wandered into Aunt Addison's kitchen after I heard Piper storm upstairs. Aunt Addison had her head down on the kitchen table and was running her left hand through her disheveled hair.

"Aunt Addison?" I asked. Addison slowly lifted her head from the table. She was crying.

"Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?" She asked whipping her eyes. I rubbed my stomach slowly.

"I think I'm okay. What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be okay. Maybe you should go talk to her. Tell her about what could happen?" Addison asked hopefully like it was a last resort. I ran my hand over my stomach. Ever since it had been confirmed that I was four weeks pregnant I couldn't stop running a hand over my stomach.

"I'll try." I said. I climbed up the stairs to Piper and Chelsea's room. I knocked on the door.

"Go away mom!" Piper yelled.

"It's Lizzie." I told her. The door opened. Piper had been crying.

"What do you want?" She asked whipping her eyes.

"To talk to you." I told her. She rolled her eyes and let me in. She plopped down on her bed.

"Your mom said you were sexually active?" I asked. Piper nodded.

"So?" She asked.

"I'm going to tell you something that only your mom and my mom know. When Jason attacked me, he raped me. He stole my virginity, and now I'm pregnant. I thought Jason loved me to, but when I wasn't ready to have sex he raped me and now I'm pregnant. My point is, Peter may claim to love you, but if you get pregnant or you get in a fight, he could leave you in a heartbeat. Guys are liars. They only want sex." I told her. Piper looked at me in disbelief.

"He got you pregnant?" She asked. I nodded.


End file.
